


“Whether a man is a criminal or a public servant is purely a matter of perspective."

by notjustmom



Series: Tom Robbins Remix [27]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, M/M, Tom Robbins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 11:15:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14236089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: just a bit o' fluff...





	“Whether a man is a criminal or a public servant is purely a matter of perspective."

As Sherlock pulled out his lock-breaking keys, for the third time that week, John considered how lucky Lestrade and his legion of idiots were that Sherlock had decided to use his powers for good and not for, if not exactly evil, the other team. He blinked as Sherlock turned and looked at him, a certain wicked gleam in his eyes as the door swung open. 

"Tada."

It was all John could do not to kiss him then and there.

"Hold that thought, Bumble."

 

"You wanted to be a pirate..."

"Hmmmphhhh?" Sherlock yawned and rolled over to face John.

"Pirate. Mycroft once told me you wanted to be a pirate when you were a kid..."

"Uhm, yeah. When I was a kid, it was the costume, I liked, you know, the eye-patch, and I could get as dirty as I wanted. And most of all, it annoyed the hell out of Mycroft when I spoke in piratespeak, which I did from the time I was three until I was six and a half."

"No." John giggled as Sherlock grinned mischievously at him.

"Aye, matey - it only ended when I lost my voice, and pirates weren't quite the thing to be, at school. I was odd enough, the long hair, I was tall and thin -"

"Bee." John kissed him gently and waited for him to relax into his arms. "And now..."

"Now? I'm the closest thing to a pirate that exists in the world."

"How - I don't understand -"

"I'm an outlaw."

"No - you -"

"I assist the authorities, but I'm not one of them, John. I can go outside the letter of the law to do the things they can't -"

"Okay, but what about buried treasure?" John smirked at him.

"I found you, didn't I, John? You are worth more than any sunken ship or chest of gold. And I didn't even need a map. I just had to bide my time..."

"Bee..."


End file.
